


Self Respect

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your confidence still wavers, and you stay sure. You are weak. But this boy treats you as if you are more, and that was an unexpected thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Respect

Your confidence still wavers, and you stay sure. You are weak. 

You shift the weight of your feet uncomfortably underneath the table. You always end up alone, sometimes Oowada or Ishimaru will come around, but rarely considering Ishimaru is always on time, and Oowada always amazingly late, and you fall somewhere in between the times of the two. 

Now a boy, surprisingly only a bit taller than yourself, maybe a few inches taller, nears your table, the only left with seats. He takes an unsure glance at you before speaking, “Uh, can I sit here?”, he says, flustered. The rosiness of his cheeks are almost cute, adorning him along with his freckles. You consider whether it’d be too odd to call him “cute”, but whether it is odd or not, you realize, that he is cute and that won’t change it. 

“Oh! Y-yes!” you manage realizing that you took too long to manage such a wimpy remark. He sits, fast, almost impatiently, causing the horrid noise of chairs across the floor even greater in sound. 

You are unsure whether he simply needed a place to eat, or if he was willing to sit next to you. You smile and he doesn’t give much more than a glance, “Uh, I’m sorry if i-it’s rude to ask, b-but can I get your name?” you sputter in attempt of not even conversation more as simply asking his name. 

“Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, Ultimate Yakuza, and don’t comment on my look, and if you dare comment on, hope you know what, you might not see light again, you?”. His introduction was startling, and you think that crying would just show how weak you are, and he might think that you’d want to start a scene. “Uh I-I-I’m Fujisaki Chihiro, Ultimate P-Programmer, and I am sorry for asking, I-I-I, didn’t mean to upset you”. 

The realization of how rude he seemed to have been seems to have gotten to him, and his face spreads thoroughly to a deep pink. His freckles, being as light as they are, almost hide within the blush. For the first time you notice the colour of his eyes, a pretty, sparkling gold, displaying a picture of comeliness. 

“You didn’t make me, mad I didn’t mean to sound like a shithead saying that, I don’t know, I guess I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset”. His sentence ends and you can’t help but smile. His reaction to yours would be cute if he hadn’t insulted himself within it. His voice is deeper than it looks like it’d be and you find yourself admiring him.

He seems to have almost no self control, but he is confident, and courageous, you can tell, even if he can’t. 

“What’re you smiling at? Did I say something funny?” he spits, starting to sound angry again, but he held himself back, “Oh, uh, I didn’t mean to sound so rude…” and his voice wanders. 

“I didn’t mean to make you upset! I just... I don’t think you want to know I th-think you’ll just y-yell at me again, I think this might be what you told me ‘not to comment on’ or, you know…” you say and he looks at the table... “ You think its funny how short I am? Or that my height is...’cute’?” and he sighs. You don’t really know how to react, because he was wrong, not fully, but, you didn’t want to comment on his height. 

“No!” and he looks at you for a brief second, before his expression changes. “Then what was it?” he asks, and you can tell he was about to yell, but calmed himself down, allowing you to understand that he has understood how you feel about such reactions. You consider how to say what is on your mind.

“I think...I was going to say, that I think you are cute, but I don’t mean cutesy, just... not how you act, j-just your appearance”, you voice wavered when his facial expression changed, he is both confused and angry at this point and you regret even being honest. 

“O-oh”- and his voice changes to something softer, something you are used to people using with you, almost soothing - “ that’s the first I’ve heard that someone thought I was just a ‘cute person’ I guess. Normally I get that my height or my freckles or my young complexion is cute. Never such a general statement.” And you don’t know whether that was a good or bad response. All you know is that your face is bright red. 

You feel the warmth spread down your neck and along your collarbone and shoulders. Surely you are turning redder by the second, embarrassing yourself completely. “I guess, you're cute too, I guess, I mean, your not ugly like some of these stupid bastards”, and you hang your head down. 

He thinks you are cute too, you glance up and he is looking the opposite way, red deeply decorating his face. You know people have called you cute multiple times, but this one was, odd, but not in a bad way. The warm tenderness of the words fall upon you like sunlight, spreading the warmth, the comfort, to your core.

You smile at him and he turns, “Thank you!”, is all you muster up to say, not that you had anything else in mind to say. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, I am not the nicest, I don’t deserve to be treated like that…” and you pause, smile lessening. If he had anything else to say, you missed it, overwhelmed by how incorrect he was. 

“You may not be the nicest, but you are strong, courageous, if you don’t mind that term, you can tell, you aren’t weak, unlike me, you are admirable!” and he flinches at that. “You don’t treat yourself like that, you have to learn self-respect, strong or weak, that's important.” His tone is serious and you admire that, you take mental notes of what he says and you hope he doesn’t start yelling. 

“You have to be honest, and only build up self esteem, never tear it down, despite what others may say or think, don’t let anyone tell you you are weak, because the only way that is possible, is if you listen to them. Trust me here, nothing can make you strong besides the emotional beliefs and impacts you put on yourself. You stand up for and believe in yourself. It isn’t hard to be strong, just don’t let people tell you that you aren’t when you know you are.” 

All you do is nod your head, slowly before weak tears run down your cheeks, but now an excessive amount, simply enough to express how you feel, “Th-thank you! No one has ever given me such a pep-talk! Just, thank you, it means a lot to me, r-really.” 

He stands up, finishing off the last of his breakfast. “No problem, really”, and his face grows deep in color, bathing his features in pools of red. You stand and hug him, surprisingly comfortably, not with a foot difference this time, you mumble into his shoulder, again, undecided words of appreciation. And he doesn’t shake you off, he doesn’t object. In fact, he smiles into your head, and speaks, “Do you want to hang out later, I mean we don’t have to, if you don’t want to and I don’t want you to feel awkward, you are just. I am dorm 107B.” 

He walks off and the feeling of sunlight grows. You bathe in joy, and it floods your heart, he isn’t he most graceful with his wording, nor his emotions, but you wish to see him again soon. You wonder how he feels now too.


End file.
